Newbies, Couponing and Friendship Oh My!
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A brand new family has move into South Park to get away from gang violence that currently plaguing their old town. Meanwhile Sharon Marsh and other South Park Mothers have a major couponing obsession right now. Also the new kid makes an instant connection with the Red Goth Dylan which a friendship is building with them. This is my first and Only OC involved Story.


**Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off. This is my first and only OC involved story ever**.

**Newbies, Couponing and Friendships Oh My!**

A very snowy morning in South Park, Colorado at South Park Elem inside the main hallways which it was crowded with students from all grades to the faculty at the moment before the first bell of the day. A pair of brand new students came walking looking very scared when they walks in a set of fraternal twins A boy named Curtis James or CJ for short and his sister named Emma after all they are twins but have different personalities which CJ is a Goth and Emma is a little princess and they not are originally from South Park they move here from out-of-state: Saginaw, Michigan after their father accepted a job offer as The brand new South Park water plant Supervisor after McDaniels fired the old one for not returning monthly budget stats back to her in time and escapes from the growing gang violence in Saginaw which it happens that hoping that South Park will be safer to raise their two children but you all know South Park is a very weird place to grow up in.

Mr. Mackey: (The big-headed school counselor came over them which Emma hid her brother at that moment) Why hello there you must be our two new students CJ and Emma Hutchison I'm Mr. Mackey your new school counselor so don't be afraid of me at all m'kay. Well than come into my office which I'm will get your class and locker assignments for you and welcome to South Park too. (At his computer)There you are in the system oh Mr. Garrison is your teacher follow me please.

CJ (messy looking ravens black long hair boy and dressed in all black clothes and is holding his sister's hand that is silently trembling now when they walk up to the classroom's door at that moment) Come on Emma Marie don't be afraid at all. (Mr. Garrison was standing at his desk with a piece of chalk was in his hand is about to write something on the chalkboard at that very moment when Mackey came inside the.)

Mr. Garrison: Oh what is it now Mackey so what our boys got into trouble now!(Looking quite annoyed when he walk in there)

Mr. Mackey: Sorry Herbert you just got brand new students joining our class tonight m'kay.

Garrison: Fine then sent them in Mackey!(The school counselor motions the new students to come in the classroom)Oh right class let meet your band new classmates CJ and Emma Hutchison to the class then. (The camera pan over to Mr. Garrison's fourth grade sitting at their desks looking out of their minds now) Please take your seats by Butters and Kenny! Why you two boys raise your hands for them. (Both Kenny and Butters instantly raise their hands in the air which they went over to their desks)

Butters: Hello their young lady I'm never see you around these parts before my name is Leopold Stotch everybody calls me Butters. (As Emma sit down at her new desk)

Emma: My name is Emma Marie Hutchison and this is my twin brother CJ plus we are from Saginaw, Michigan which we just moved here after my dad got a supervisor job for your city.

Kenny (mumbling and giggling) Geez Butters you wants a girlfriend all sudden!

Cartman: Ha-ha Saginaw, Michigan my ass you guys which it is a way more sucky than here, Hey Dylan you are no longer the only Saginaw kid here anymore! (The red/black dyed Goth with long bangs that hung past his face just rolls his eyes at Cartman)

Stan: Oh shut the hell up Cartman now can a newbie get through their first day of school here without you starting stupid ass shit (looks angry at Cartman)

Kyle: Yeah Cartman why is that you tease the newbies all time now because we tease your fat ass all time!(But this time Cartman have nothing to fire back at Kyle)

All: Yeah!(Which they all look at Cartman with their pissed off frowns but CJ and Emma looks very dumbfounded)

Mr. Garrison: Okay Class quit messing around or no recess at all today!(Yell at the top of his lungs to get their attention which they all shut up)

Flash at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels is at her desk is on the phone and writing at the same time all sudden her intercom buzzed to life which it was Johnson that her new water plant supervisor is here.

Johnson: Mayor the new water plant supervisor is here to see you now. (V.O.)

Mayor McDaniels (on the phone) Okay George you will see you later which I 'm have a meeting now good bye!(She got off the phone and pushes the button for the intercom to come on) Johnson sends him in now. (A man with black hair similar to Randy Marsh but it is slick back, wearing glasses and dressed in a suit of all black with white shirt and maroon with black and white stripes came walking in there)Mr. Allan Hutchison welcome to South Park I hope your transplantation across the country very well. (she shook his hand when he arrived in front to her desk)

Mr. Hutchison: Well your honor this town is a lot more improvement that my old town was which we enjoy the peaceful night which it was not riddled by gunshots being heard at all.

Mayor McDaniels: I'm happy to hear about that Mr. Hutchison which I know about your old town's mishandling toward its violence. But you know South Park is very peaceful community which everybody knows each other and looks out for everybody here.

Mr. Hutchison: Well thank you for telling me that which we don't have support back in Saginaw, You can me calls Allan or Al for short.

Mayor McDaniels: Well then Al you can just call me Martha or Mary then it is settled welcome to The South Park City Club I hope your job experience is perfect for you.

Mr. Hutchison: I better get to work than good-bye Martha (All sudden Johnson came in after he left and Mayor McDaniels was still seated in her fancy chair at that moment.)

Johnson: So mayor how was your meeting with the brand new water plant supervisor went.

Mayor McDaniels: Johnson I hope I made a good call on hiring this sucker to supervise the water plant which I'm know he and his family are super fucking happy to get out of no good rotten rust bucket for that town.

Johnson: Mayor I think he will do a good job to supervise the water plant and its employees don't worry about it.

Mayor McDaniels (simply looks at him at that moment to see his words ring true and hope) I hope you are right on This Johnson!

Over at the Marsh home in the kitchen which it was very crowded by the town's mothers who are there for an extreme couponing Club to save money on groceries and other stuff now which some are standing or sitting also enjoying a cup of hot coffee has well. Sharon Marsh brought a big stack of Sunday's coupon ads and cutting sears out of her closet which she place on the table at that moment. Sharon: Okay ladies let's cut and save! (They all cutting paper and laughing away)

Liane: Sharon this is one great idea that you have here which I'm starting to save a lot of money to my sweetie bear's overeating!

Sheila: Liane I thought you going to send him to another fat camp.

Liane: Oh no Sheila no one wants to take him after he being banned from almost all of them because his bad behavior and sneaking in with food.

Mrs. McCormick: Oh dear Liane!

Linda: But Liane you getting better to punish him on his bad behavior now. Liane: I know Linda which I wish that I can find a decent man to be a good father figure for Eric just someone like Chef and Officer BarBrady. Mrs. Valmer: BarBrady is a complete idiot but he is a kind guy and off the market too.

Mrs. Testaburger: Chef is gone and all the good men are married and to us that only left are the young and rowdy drunk twenty something punks in this town.

Back at South Park Elem. inside the lunch room CJ was hanging with Dylan the residential Gothic fourth grader who was waiting for the other Goth kids to show up at their table and his sister was with Bebe, Wendy, Red, Esther, Heidi and Nicole at another table. So Emma your brother is very cute for a Goth Kid for once says Bebe the lead popular girl and Dylan overhead the thing which he yell at them Oh shut up Bebe you only like me because I'm the nephew to the mayor you damn conformist.

CJ just looks at the pissed off red-headed Goth kid who he did not know is related to the town's mayor and his father's boss. Dude you are really related to my dad's boss. So what I'm the mayor's nephew that is why I keep a low profile and being a Goth Kid so no one will bother me for that reason because I'm a very shy person and hate use as popularity magnet CJ even though I come from South Park's first family.

CJ spoke frankly "Sorry Dylan I'm didn't know!

Dylan gently flips his long fringe out of his eyes. "No problem dude I'm just gets over edgy due to my blood relation to my mayoral aunt even through Aunt Mary is there for me more than my own parents who are both doctors which I'm see her more as a mother figure to me CJ I see a wonderful friendship is building between us.

All sudden the other three Goth Kids arrived at the table and they saw Stan and his friends walking by with their hot lunch plates but Cartman has many junky treats in his jacket's pockets now like Oreos and candy.

Ethan motioned a quick wave at Stan "Hey Stan"!

Stan waves back "Hey Ethan"!

Henrietta feels very attracted to the new kid, Hi there you little nonconformist cutie so you are in Dylan's Class and Dylan you brought us another such cute nonconformist to inducted in our ranks.

At the other table The boys and Craig's gang are just looking at the affections of the new kid is getting from their fellow gothic classmates now.

Craig: Wow He made Henrietta smile for once guys.

Clyde: So this means they quit calling you those damned Britney and Justin wannabes now!

Cartman: I doubt it Clyde. (Sounds very sarcastic)

Kyle (looking at Stan whom it was really dumbfounded) Maybe Cartman they don't change at all.

Dude you got to be fucking kidding me now answers Stan

Butters came running to them at that very moment" Fellas did you see who the new boy is hanging with those perky Goth Kids!

Cartman answers angrily God Damn

Later on at Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails which most of the town's men are there now drinking and have grand ol' time which Gerald, Randy, Jimbo, Skeeter, Stuart, Ned and other fathers are sitting at the tables and bar at that moment.

Randy: (drunk as hell) Well guys I see my wife kick me and our poker game out not again due to our wives' Extreme Couponing Club's meeting have to kill it again.

Stuart: Jesus Christ this Extreme Couponing is getting out of hand now!

Jimbo: Thank God I'm not married at all!

Skeeter (thought something up) Hey we can have our poker night here which this is my bar. All sudden Mayor McDaniels along with her aides and BarBrady came walking in there now.

Mayor McDaniels: Are you all drunk already gentlemen?

Gerald: Yeah it is call our Wives' Extreme Couponing Club Mayor which we got kicked out of Randy's home and why you are not a part of the club at all?(In a drunken voice)

Mayor McDaniels: Let see Gerald because I'm have important stuff to do like running this town instead cutting out stupid coupons you drunken ass idiot (rolls her eyes at them)

BarBrady: Geez Martha they are just being very drunk and stupid as always on a typical Friday night around here.

Mayor McDaniels grumbled loudly Whatever George I'm going home for the night goodbye?! (Walk out which BarBrady follows behind her to head home to have a romantic evening if she still wants to)

BarBrady: Well then carry on your drinking fellas but don't drive at all that my men is out in full force bye –bye then. (went running out and leaving the mayor's aides behind)

Stuart: So Johnson and Fred are you joining us for the poker game or what!

Johnson: Uh what the hell then I will join the game look like I'm off the clock.

Skeeter: Hey Stotch man pull out the poker table so we can play now.

Stephen: I'm got it but I 'm need help with it now guys. (With the help of Randy that they plant the poke table in the middle of the bar and they all went to sit down at the table with bottles of beer and snacks on other tables)

Randy: Do anyone have any cigars on them now?(Looking at everybody at that very moment which no one has any on them at all that he only smoke them on poker nights)

Gerald: I thought BarBrady was post to bring cigars for us tonight's game but something came up I see. All sudden a couple of city workers came walking with their new supervisor who are planning to a welcome party for him while those guys are starting to play their game at that moment.

Stephen: Who is the new guy!

Johnson: He is the brand new water plant supervisor gentlemen.

Flash at Dylan's house inside his bedroom which it was all done up in dark colors that he was with the Goth Kids and CJ all sudden his mother dressed in her hospital scrubs appear in the door.

Mrs. McDaniels: Dylan honey I have to work a double tonight so you have to stay with your aunt and Uncle for the night. Better pack some stuff for the night.

Dylan: Mom did you calls Aunt Mary that I'm coming over to spend the night (grabbing his PJs, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush, and his Goth make up also his I- Pad to put his black backpack)

Mrs. McDaniels: Yes I did Dylan called her to tell her that you were coming over there tonight so get your butt moving now young man!

Dylan: Oh come on guys let go now (walking out with his friends to head over his aunt's house)

Outside of the house on the sidewalk Dylan has stopped to look at his mother was pulling out of the driveway at that moment to head for Hell's Pass Hospital and Dylan just rolls his eyes at the whole thing.

Ethan: Geez Dylan your mom is such a bitch! Oh whatever dude least I'm going to my aunt's instead being struck with my party loving big sister! exclaimed Dylan

Henrietta: That is so true Dylan I rather roll around on broken glass instead being around your drunken sister!

Georgie: Duh your sister is the biggest conformist in town!

Henrietta: So CJ want you think about the whole thing but you won't know Dylan's sister yet which she is a bitch all time.

CJ: Thank you for telling me that Henrietta and I have to go home now see you guys tomorrow!

Flash at the Hutchison's House inside the kitchen which Mrs. Louise Hutchison a petite woman in a pink dress and her hair was brown which it was done up like Sarah Palin was busy at the stove cooking dinner now which Emma at the table drawing pictures waiting for dinner to get done and her father arrived home at any minute.

Mrs. Hutchison: Emma Marie where is your brother at right now which he should at home around 5 it is 5:03.

Emma: Mommy I 'm think he is with his brand new friends now.

All sudden at the back door open to show her husband and son walking in at that moment

Mrs. Hutchison: Where the helk you have been at young man who I said being home at around 5 o' clock.

Allan: Sorry honey I'm didn't call you to tell you that I have CJ with me at my new office to show him around. (Instantly lied)

Flash at Stan's house in the living room the boys are laying on the floor surrounded by snacks and drinks which they are playing a game of Gold-fish while their mothers are still having their couponing meeting now.

IT is your turn Kahl! Answers Cartman who was sitting by the sofa looking at his cards waiting to deal once again and to see what Kyle got as well too silently he wants to win this game so bad.

Are you cheating again Fat ass! Kyle exclaimed out loud while looking very wary of him at that moment before he shows his cards at the group.

Hell no you fucking dirty Jew I ain't cheating at all! Roars Cartman at Kyle's insult and shot a dark glare at him as well.

Boys knock it off now! Sharon answered back at them who was in the kitchen with the other mothers at that moment.

Sorry mom! Stan spoke and gently punched Cartman in his fat belly as well.

Ouch that fucking hurts you damned hippie!

Sshh! Shut up Cartman! That our mothers have become crazy with that damned couponing craze!(Which Kenny put his finger up by his mouth which you can't see his mouth)

At the mayoral mansion Dylan was there sitting with his aunt who was sitting on the sofa curved up with a blanket minus wearing her green blazer coat and her loafers reading a book and listening to the local news reports now.

Aunt Mary why my mom and dad what me tone down my fashion or expect me get the best grades and go to the best colleges in the country like Princeton in no defense to you at all which I admired you but I want to go to art school for college when I get older.

Dylan it is called The McDaniels stubbornness and ambitious syndrome we all have in our family that your father is the younger version of your grandfather but I understands.

You do Aunt Mary?

Yes I do Dylan but in the end it is your choice to how live your life how it is not theirs I hope this talk works for you be a good sport if it didn't so lie to me.

Actually Aunt Mary we are cool but thanks for the prep talk which I needed.

No Problem Dylan!

After their chat they had that she went back to reading and he finishing TV at that very moment.

The very next morning at the Marsh home the morning after the couponing club left which the kitchen was left in disarray with cut up scrap paper laying everywhere which Randy, Stan and Shelley who all are still in PJs at that moment looks very terribly and dumbfounded when they saw the mess.

Jesus Christ dad mom is getting of hand with this extreme couponing crap. As he spoke that Stan looks up at his own father with great disbelief at that moment.

Ah the horror that they must be stopped my son. Damn you The Learning Channel!

Geez mom you had to wreck my favorite scissors! Out- shouts Shelley which she was clearly pissed off and turns around to punch her brother in the stomach.

There you go turd your daily pounding has started earlier today!

Aw Shelley that fucking hurting God damnit! All sudden that he was down on his knees recovering from the pain of the blow and almost in tears as well now.

Then Sharon came walking in there while her family members were cleaning up her mess up for her at that very moment.

Why everybody looking at me very funny for?

Well Sharon we are getting tired of your extreme couponing addiction now because you are taking this too far which they can't have a life or walk around here at all.

I'm sorry Randy and kids for putting this obsession first before you guys but I was trying to save money that is all. Maybe this couponing thing is not crack up to be.

But mom you can save money but do not overboard with major shopping for the stuff that we don't need in bulk. Sweetly answers her raven black hair boy for her young son.

You are right Stanley.

Later on that night at the local cemetery inside an old-looking rise above family crypt which it was the McDaniels family that Dylan leads CJ into the building which he stolen the keys from his aunt who has the master-key to everything in the town like all the cemeteries, water supply sub-stations and city hall with the other Goth Kids who are daring CJ to sit alone inside the crumbling building for an hour. At the same time inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was looking through her big black leather purse which she has found her keys but there is some are missing from the key ring?

Dylan Louis McDaniels you little sneaky brat but I know where you at.

Which at that moment that she instantly grabbed her purse and leaves the room to grab BarBrady to help her out to find her nephew along with the missing master city key and her family's crypt's key. Inside the squad car she sat in the passenger side while BarBrady drives.

I'm can't believe it that he went behind my back to take my master city keys on me George.

Martha do you really thinks that they went to the main city cemetery for that old dare to sit inside a rise above crypt like your family's.

Oh that ancient dare that dates back to our younger years which you have to sit inside a crypt for an hour to wash the newbie's old town's residence away to sit in the presence of South Park's past to become a full-fledged South Park Resident Which you always come back here to call home". Sarcastic answers McDaniels who had done it when she about go to Princeton for College which it proved to be true that she did came back to town after graduating from there . Now she is the mayor and loathes about getting the hell out of there for something bigger on different greener passages but no luck and she does keep the town and the citizens from killing each other and going crazy over stupid or crazy stuff that happens in this town on a daily basis which she is the only sane man type among the town's adults that includes Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman and if Randy Marsh does not fall into the craziness along with the other townsfolk's panic. At that moment they put up at the cemetery's gates which BarBrady looks kinda of afraid this is only part that he hates being a police officer but he have the mayor with him tonight and he hates going to cemeteries at night.

Can we make this a quick sweep of the area and get the helk outta of here Martha? The slightly overweight police chief looks very afraid which the mayor just simply rolls her eyes at the scary cat idiot for her police chief and husband at that moment.

Oh what matters George are you scared you better get over it we are going in there if you like it or not you big baby! McDaniels scowled out loud at him just like a screech.

But Martha I hate going to the cemeteries at night because it is gloomy and spooky out here.

God damn it George just shut the hell up now which you are testing my patience you idiot right now! McDaniels hollered at him.

Okay then I'm will do it if you want me to do it Geez whiz.

They both walk down the rocky pathway which they both have the high beam police issued flashlights to light the pathway ahead so they can see where they are going.

All sudden a shadowy figure popped out from the darkness Hey your folks doing in my cemetery after night for! Which BarBrady screamed like a little girl which he fell on his knees and threw his arms around McDaniels' stomach. That is when the figure step into the light at that very moment it was the cemetery night groundskeeper which he was a short and shaggy older man in dirt covered work clothes. Oh I'm sorry to scary you like that Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady.

At very same moment inside the Dylan's Family Crypt which it was almost an hour and lit by candlelight so they can see around the room which it houses the McDaniels family members who passed on.

Welcome to my family's crypt CJ meet one of the town's founders and first Mayor Harold Jacob McDaniels my three times great-grandfather he along with William Cotton Parker and August Marsh who journeyed here from the big East to cash in the gold rush up in these mountains which the harvest went good here which they did not want to leave here at all that is when they settled South Park as a mining town from a camp in honor of Parker at The First mayor's sealed coffin which my grandfather Andrew and my aunt Mary follows him as Mayors of this town.

So August Marsh is the great, great- great grandfather of Stanley Marsh the boy who is in our class Dylan? Which CJ quickly and eagerly answers?

Yeah he is!

Did you hear something outside of the crypt now? Henrietta coolly states

It is a ghost out there answers the kindergoth Georgie at that moment. But the crypt's door begins to open which you can hear the creaking and it reveals a pissed off Mayor McDaniels standing there with her hands resting on both of her hips along with BarBrady at her side.

Dylan Louis McDaniels and you kids get out of there now! Which the mayor angry roared and she was looking not very happy with Dylan now.

So this is your mayoral aunt that you are telling about me Dylan? Quietly CJ spoke.

Kids what the hell is wrong with your heads you could get hurt in there because that building is total shocked and crumbling right now! While standing outside of the crypt which McDaniels was speaking to the kids and BarBrady stood there muted. Let go now before I changed my mind to tell all of your parents!

Yes madam we are out of here! Ethan states which the four kids scattered in different directions which they left Dylan in his aunt's full fury.

Here are the city's master and family's crypt keys Aunt Mary! Quickly handled the keys back to her which he placed them in her hand without looking up at her which he know he is in deep trouble now.

The very next morning at South Park Elem. outside of Mr. Garrison's Classroom Stan and his friends walks by the Goth Kids who is at CJ's Locker which CJ was digging through his backpack all sudden his sister came up out of nowhere which she scared the hell out of him and the Goth Kids before the morning bell ring.

Curtis James Hutchison mom tells you walk with me to school instead of your darned stupid emo friends, but it is okay I walk with Leopold Butters Stotch to school today! Come on Butters! Which Butters was standing next to her at that moment.

Yes my sweetie pie I'm coming Emma. Butters spoke as he walks away with Emma.

Who the hell are the fucking Emos around here! Dylan Answers angrily at her

Holy shit dude that Butters got a girlfriend now! As Cartman he looks dumbfounded at his friends.

Ha Ha Cartman you just lost your butt monkey! As Kyle giggling while talking

Shut up Kahl!

Damn dude just the fuck chills out Cartman! As Stan looks at him which his cheeks was rosy red with embarrassment now.

Kenny was also seen giggling too as well at him now.

Oh screw you guys I'm coming to Class now away from you fucking assholes. First give them the finger then walk to class at that moment.

What a fat dumb ass you guys! Which Kyle rolls his eyes at Stan and Kenny at that moment?

Dude we are in the same fucking class with you jack ass. Stan spoke out.

Tell me about it you guys! As Kenny mumbled through his hood and hid an issue of playboy inside one of his book.

Least my mom is over my couponing addiction thank god Kyle.

Really Dude it is finally over and I heard all mooms in town are not going overboard with the couponing anymore!

Oh praise the Good Lord ! Cheerfully answers Cartman.

Cut to City hall inside the public council chambers it looks very different from those private ones which there was a meeting or a hearing going on now with Mr. Hutchison presenting the extending and replacement plan of water supply pipeline to the council. Which McDaniels seated in the center of the high judge like bench and her aides sit behind her along lower benches where the councilors sat which they are taking notes and we know most of them which it is Kyle and Stan's Fathers, Wendy's mom, Butters' mom, Jimmy's dad, Skeeter , Mr. Mackey and Mr. Stoker.

Your honor and council members our drinking water plant really needs a major update to complete with 21st century and beyond.

But where we get the money at to the much-needed upgrades we needed Mr. Hutchison which we don't have it in the budget. Answers Linda Stotch

Which at that very second that Johnson was whispering into the mayor's ear that many grants they replied for from the state and the feds came in their favor now.

Wait a minute people don't be getting very antsy over the budget right now that I just some good news from one of my assistants that the grants we replied for has come in our favor for improvements on our aging drinking water supply plant and more tools for our public safety Depts. is on the way. Thank you very much Mr. Hutchison for bringing this problem up to us. Now what is next on the agenda Johnson?

It is about the issue of the never-ending pot holes again mayor.

God damn it not this problem again I hope not that annoying fat kid show up again to mutter about those damn pot heads again. People there is no hippie jam fest what happened the last time we had it which it turned into a major problem so are we crystal clear on that part.

Thank you God! answers Randy marsh

So let get back to work on our city's business right now people ! McDaniels scowled

Yeah!

Which BarBrady sit at a table with Sgt. Yates waiting to take the stage to report on crime rate to them at that moment.

The End


End file.
